


A Lifetime of Happiness

by missymay_gypsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Character Death, Children, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, little bit sad, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missymay_gypsy/pseuds/missymay_gypsy
Summary: Roxy and Eggsy experience a lifetime of happiness.Slight AU as it follows some Golden Circle events. Can be seen as sequel/continuation of my previous Kingsman fic.





	A Lifetime of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so this is my second story for Kingsman about Roxy and Eggsy. The response for my previous one has been overwhelming so I decided to write another story. This could be seen as a continuation/prequel/story filler to the previous fic, mostly due to the final part of this fic. It's slightly AU as it takes place after some events from The Golden Circle.
> 
> I have to admit that I cried a bit when writing this. All faults are my own as this has been un-betaed. All rights go to Matthew Vaughn basically. You know the drill, comment, follow, kudos, like etc. Reading your comments encourgaes me to write more and lets me know that you enjoy reading my stuff

 

She's never been this nervous before. She finds her nerves have increased tenfold then when they jumped out of the plane during their training.

 _Pull yourself together. You're Roxy Morton. You're Lancelot! You can do this,_ she thinks in an attempt to reassure herself.

It's just a simple question she needs to ask and Roxy doesn't understand why she begins to stutter while her palms begin to sweat when she asks him.

Merlin has been more of a father to her then her own was when he was alive. Although they both know Roxy would've asked Percival if Poppy hadn't taken her mentor and actual godfather away.

He knows it would've been a difficult question to ask, especially coming from her. She's not one to show a lot of emotion in front of people who aren't Eggsy. Knowing she constantly tells herself to _remember your training_ and follows the _mission comes first_ order better than Galahad.

The Scot stands to hug her while he happily accepts stating that it would be an honor.

* * *

Harry has taught him a lot over the years. How to act like a gentleman, the correct use of a formal dining setting, how to measure and make a bespoke suit (a trait all Kingsman agents learn) and how to make a proper martini.

Eggsy knows he probably wouldn't be here without him. He would still be nicking cars and causing trouble with his mates while trying to avoid Dean and keeping his mother and Daisy safe. He probably would have had a hard time getting out of that police station if it hadn't been for Harry. He wouldn't have the skills he has today nor JB, but especially he would have never met her.

He knows he has his mates who he's known forever but it didn't feel right to him. Eggsy had to keep a part of his life a secret from them, something he had no trouble doing however at times he felt like he was betraying them. Making up lies as to why he was away so often and how he actually met her.

Harry knew his past. He was also the reason for his present situation. That's why it felt right for it to be Kingsman's newest Arthur.

He happily accepts with a broad smile on his face. Harry asks about Eggsy's waltzing skills.

* * *

Eggsy chuckles when Daisy starts skipping towards him with happiness. He sees his mother, out of the corner of his eye, making a face toward the little girl basically telling her to slow down without having to say it.

Harry Hart has a smile on his face that he knows will only disappear if they get called in for a dire "save the world" emergency mission. His smile increases, if that's at all possible when he watches Eggsy see her for the first time with Merlin on her arm.

Roxy tightly grips onto Merlin's arm in an attempt to calm the butterflies currently fluttering in her stomach. She reminds herself to put one foot in front of the other as she tries not to trip on her dress. Sure she came from a posh background that required her to familiarise herself with high heeled shoes at a young age, however, she's used to being able to see her feet as they're not usually covered with meters of silk trailing behind her. She grasps the bouquet and looks up at the Scottish agent who gives her a reassuring smile and a pat to her hand.

The moment her eyes meets Eggsy's, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, all nerves melt away. He smiles and they look at no one but each other during the agonizingly long walk from the entrance to the altar. She chuckles when she sees Harry slightly nudge him, indicating the moment he's supposed to move towards them.

Roxy loosens her hold on Merlin's arm to allow him to lift the veil away from her face. He shakes Eggsy's hand before placing hers in it. She hears Merlin whisper to take good care of her. He gives him a look, basically saying "Are you kiddin' bruv? Course I will."

She returns a wave to the happy flower girl who is excited to see her older brother get married. Daisy beyond ecstatic to be gaining a sister she already loves.

They say their vows and Eggsy feels, rather then sees, Roxy go tense for a millisecond at the mention of "'til death". They both know their job is dangerous and one could die in a second during their next mission. Hell, he thought he had lost her thanks to Poppy. Roxy's not one for strong religious beliefs and praying to God but for once in her life she does. She prays that they will get a chance to live a long and happy life together until they're old and grey with some children and maybe a few animals.

They slip their matching white gold wedding bands onto each other's fingers. It's simple yet elegant and not too heavy to interfere with day to day activities or while working a mission. Eggsy makes sure that despite its simplicity that it complements the 1-carat halo princess cut diamond ring already on her finger.

They're married in front of a modest crowd filled with friends and family including agents Tequila, Champ and the newest Whiskey, who currently looks to be giving Merlin doe eyes. The crowd claps when they kiss, Eggsy's mates whistling while Roxy's childhood friends start to cry over the beautiful scene in front of them. The now married couple can hear Daisy's shouts of excitement, making Athena and JB start to howl and bark before Michelle gets all three of them to calm down. The organ starts to play while the happy couple makes their way towards the exit of the church towards the waiting car.

* * *

Roxy is impressed with Eggsy's dancing skills. Sure they've danced at a nightclub or on a ballroom floor before but it's always been for a mission. As he twirls her around she remembers having to lead the last few times during missions as he had told her that he had no clue what he was doing. She knits her brow in confusion before he dips her, he answers the question before she even has a chance to ask it.

She passes him on the way back to the table, thanking Harry for improving his dancing skills. He tells her that it was no trouble at all, stating "every man should learn how to properly dance with a lady, no matter their background."

Eggsy gives her a cheeky smile and she knows what's coming. Sees his finger swipe at the icing before he places it on her cheek. He knows that Roxy would kill him if he ruined the dress that she looks absolutely stunning in. Roxy relaxes and whispers a thank you before giving him a chaste kiss. He knows how frustrated she was when it came to planning the wedding. She had almost been in tears when the day was only a month away and she hadn't found the perfect dress.

Their lips pull apart and before Eggsy has a chance to say anything, Roxy's shoving cake into his face which makes Daisy laugh hysterically.

The newlyweds leave the party, everyone having too much of a good time to notice them head for the exit. They make their way into the elevator up to their suite, his arms around her waist while her arms wrap around his neck with both shoes in her hands. They're sharing tender kisses before the doors open for an elderly couple. They smile at them when they enter.

"Did you two just get married?" the older lady asks with a smile on her face.

"Yes, we did ma'am," Eggsy politely replies.

"Well, congratulations. I hope you have a long, loving and happy marriage like I've had with my Albert here," she replies while beaming at her elderly husband.

"How long have you two been married if you don't mind me asking?" Roxy asks curiously.

"Oh, for quite some time my dear," she replies.

Her husband answers for her, "we're approaching 52 years now."

The elevator dings before the doors open, the elderly couple begin to make their exit.

"I wish you two a lifetime of happiness," the woman says on her way out.

The man looks back at Eggsy before his departure to impart some wisdom, "Just remember son, happy wife, happy life."

Eggsy smiles at the man before giving him a brief nod. The doors close and Roxy starts to giggle when her husband begins to nuzzle her neck.

* * *

She leaves Eggsy first at an age of 89 due to pneumonia after 61 years of marriage. They had their ups and downs like all couples do but they always worked through it. Their toughest times came when they were still working for Kingsman and had their first child on the way. Roxy refused to be treated like an invalid just because she was pregnant. Making sure she was at least involved in some part of a mission by at least helping Merlin.

She was surrounded by their 3 children, 1 son and 2 daughters along with their 6 grandchildren. The vision of Daisy holding her brother's hand while their youngest grandchild sits on Eggsy's lap is the last thing Roxy sees before she takes her final living breath.

He leaves when he's 95. The past 6 years had been tough however he was glad to have been given the chance to meet his first great-grandchild. A little girl named Roxanne brought into this world by their granddaughter Michelle. A daughter their grandchild Michelle names Roxanne in memory of the woman she loved dearly. Following in her own mother's footsteps by honoring the grandmothers who taught them so much in life.

His final night in life is spent having dinner with his children. An event that happened weekly at his son's house. Eggsy returns home with her daughter and her girlfriend who decided to live with since his wife's passing.

He goes to bed that night with the grey Scottish Fold cat named Percival curled up next to his feet. The cat had become more friendly and clingy towards Eggsy after his wife's death.

He dreams of the night he met Harry and his first Kingsman mission. He dreams of the two dogs, Athena and JB who refused to go anywhere without each other once they got married. He dreams of his mother, walking her down the aisle to marry her third and final husband. The man who actually made his mother happy until her final days.

He dreams of the day he married Roxy before he takes his final breath.

**Author's Note:**

> The dress I imagine her wearing is something like this, https://www.sanpatrick.com/au/wedding-dresses/lionela-long-sleeves.html.
> 
> I don't know why I just do.


End file.
